One Last Time
by Oddity Empress
Summary: His last target. It would be his last one and his focus would go fully towards finding the box. Only this one target called him brother. My take on what would or could happen if one didn't fight Shay like the others he went after. (LiamXOC)


**A/N: As of 12/13/2017 this was edited. A few things were changed that was later brought up that needed to be added to help.**

 **June 24** **th** **, 1762**

The sound of a violin slowly became louder as he moved through the trees. The piece being played had been one he had heard before having known and shared many days with her as she played it in the homestead. It brought memories back to Shay of times when his soul didn't weigh as heavy. To when moments with his once brothers and sisters.

It also told him that it would be useless to be stealthy when she played. Not even Achilles could have done so during the times she played her violin. Many theorized that as she played, it helped to increase her Vision to better see the unseeable. So, he did not even try and soon found himself coming to the edges of the trees to come into view of a tall woman as she played.

The tones slowed down as the ending came closer and soon were drown out in long notes before being silenced. The two of them stayed still, one waiting the other working her mind back to the present. Eyes slowly opened to reveal blue pools that viewed the scene before her where she stood feet from the cliff that dropped almost thirty feet down. "So, you finally came for me." She stated barely above a whisper.

Standing under the quiet moonlit night, Shay answered softly. "That I did, Edith."

Her eyes flickered to his both being able to see the sadness for what was to come. Brown hair was lifted into the air by a sudden soft gust before settling back down with slight movements afterwards. Shay didn't move as she lowered her instrument from her shoulder, only stayed still and relaxed. "I remember when the two of us would get into trouble with Achilles at the homestead." A small smile lit her lips. "You always left me to the _vipere_ when my clumsy feet betrayed me."

"There were times I wondered how you even became an Assassin." Shay stated feeling a small twitch in his lips. Her eyes moved to look at the ground as she gave a soft sigh. "Yes, I have been wondering that myself here lately. I believe that is because i have been feeling rather tired these few months." She looked back up. "Before I go, I would like to ask a _favore_ of you Shay, but first, would you like to see them?"

"Them?" Shay asked watching as a smile grew slightly at that.

" _Sì_ , them." She replied giving a small chuckle. "Come, you remember the cabin my father built as an outpost for the Brotherhood?" Shay gave a nod having visited Irwin's cabin a couple of times after it had been finished. "If you wish to see them, we must make way to there." She moved towards him as she gave him full view of her bare forearms letting him know she held nothing. It was her way of letting him know she did not wish to fight him.

Even if she had been wearing her hidden blades, Shay knew she would not have done anything towards him. Edith held their friendship of many years too close to her heart to attempt to do such a thing. So, he turned, held out an arm for her, letting her take hold as they walked together through the woods to the cabin. It was quiet between them, but both enjoyed it after so many years apart when that night had happened.

" _ **Shay! Welcome ba—" she words fell silent and her feet stopped dead in their tracks at seeing the utter fury held on the man's face and body. "Shay?" she called out again earning a small glance from the man before he stormed past her into the building where Hope and Achilles were speaking. She stood there for a few more seconds before shooting off to find Liam. "Liam!"**_

 _ **The man raised his head up, stopping his work on sharpening a blade. "Edith? What's wrong?"**_

" _ **Shay, I don't know, somethings happened. I-I don't know, but he looked so**_ **incazzato** _ **." Edith half turned to look back at the homestead building, both hearing the raised voices from inside. Liam gave a nod to her before taking off to enter the building. It was only a minute later that both Liam and Shay came out, Liam having to drag Shay as the man fought to get free.**_

" _ **Shay, stop this!" Liam growled shoving him down the steps dirt lifting in the shuffle of feet.**_

" _ **No! He made me murder innocents, Liam! He knew what would happen!" Shay shouted gaining several heads towards his direction. Edith let out a gasp, eyes widening at what Shay stated. Liam turned to her with a grim look. "Edith leave, I will speak with our brother."**_

" _ **Lia—"**_

" _ **No. Go, I will attend to Shay. Wait for me at home, okay?" Edith looked from Shay to Liam before sighing. "**_ **Pregiato** _ **." With that Liam began to drag Shay away from their brothers and sisters. Edith watched as they left and disappeared into the growing night before moving to enter the edges of the homestead slipping her hood on.**_

 _ **Liam could tell her what to do all he wanted, but Shay was her friend as well. Whatever had happened on his mission that made him this mad, she needed to know. So, she found herself climbing the trees to run and jumped over them, letting her Eagle Vision reach farther then what she could dimly see in the night. When she came within range of the two she stopped to wait. After half an hour her vision showed Liam leaving as Shay kneeled to start a fire.**_

 _ **Shay glanced up when the sound of a thud reached his ears to find Edith looking at him. "Come to tell me to leave alone all that happened, eh?" he asked her nearly snarling before looking back at the fire. It startled Edith that Shay had done so towards her but shifted to remove her hood.**_

" _ **No, I want to know what happened." That made Shay pause as Edith took a few more steps towards him. "What did you mean by that earlier, Shay? About you killing…innocents." Her face gave a frown at the words. Having been birthed into the Assassins and taught the Creed since she could remember, Edith didn't like that Shay would say such things. More so, that he had done that act.**_

" _ **You know that Achilles sent me to get the Precursor." He started.**_

" **Sì** _ **." She said. "Almost every brother and sister of Master level knew about it." Edith moved closer and sat on the frozen ground on the opposite side of Shay. "Shay, what does that have to do with Lisbon? Why…why do you say you've…killed innocents? You've always stayed your blade to them as the Creed asks us to."**_

" _ **Our Mentor is a damned fool, Edith. What happened in Haiti, happened in Lisbon." He stated glancing up to Edith. "Yet, he denies this and the power those temples hold over the earth."**_

" _ **But…why would**_ **Mentore** _ **want to have such a thing? We defend those that can't, why would he want something that could break that of our Creed?" her frown grew in her thoughts.**_

" _ **It would mean he would have an advantage over our enemies. To know where those temples are that hold such power, it is all for greed. A grab for power."**_

 _ **Edith slowly started to shake her head. "No, I don't believe that Shay.**_ **Mentore** _ **wouldn't do that, he wouldn't." she stood up taking a few steps back from the fire. "We…we don't…the Creed, Altair's teachings…no, I can't believe what you are implying. Shay,**_ **per favore** _ **."**_

" _ **What would you have me do, Edith? Let what happened be forgotten? I think not!" he replied also standing but stilled as she moved several more steps back. "Achilles does not understand what would happen if he were to find another temple. The earth would move, it would destroy everything, kill so many souls. For what?! So he could get his hands on these Precursors."**_

" _ **Shay, please, stop this.**_ **Mentore** _ **wouldn't want that for the people. This is**_ **follia** _ **to think or say that, Shay."**_

 _ **Shay lowered his head at her pleas. He couldn't blame Edith for her doing so as the Brotherhood has been all she's known. Having been birthed and raised within the order. "I cannot fault you, Edith, for you were born to this way of life. The Creed, the Brotherhood, it is all you have known, all you have been taught. I cannot fault you for thinking Achilles would not do that, but he does not heed my words." Shay looked up to take the woman in. "Go, be with your husband. I know for a fact you will have to use your 'womanly charms' to make him forget you never did go home."**_

 _ **A small smile came to his lips when he heard a soft snort coming from her. "I have no**_ **femminile fascino** _ **Shay." she muttered before sighing. "Shay, promise me you won't think too much on this.**_ **Mentore** _ **…Achilles must have some other plan for all of this." She asked moving forward going around the firepit to stand before the larger man. Laying a hand on his upper arm both stared, one pleading to the other.**_

" _ **I cannot make such a promise, Edith." He replied softly letting her wrap her arms around him as he did the same.**_

" _ **You are my friend, Shay, one I call**_ **fratello** _ **. I do not want to lose you if you do something the Brotherhood could not forgive." She buried her face into his chest letting his warmth surround her cold face. "I do not want to be ordered to do such things. I would not be able to."**_

 _ **Shay pushed her softly away ignoring the silent tears that fell and froze seconds later. "You are too kind to have been born into this life, Edith. Go home, get some rest. Make sure Liam doesn't get too mad at you for not being home."**_

" _ **He maybe**_ **mio marito** _ **, but I do as I want, when I need to. And this was a need that I had to find out, I could not sit by knowing you were hurt like you were." She gave him a small smile that couldn't reach her eyes. "Why is it that I have a feeling that once I leave for home, that something bad will be happening?"**_

" _ **I'm sure it is nothing to worry about." He stated letting her go as she turned to leave.**_

" _ **Yet, those words fall from the lips of a known**_ **piantagrane** _ **." She replied over her shoulder. "I guess, I must bid you a goodnight, Shay. Or one that could be better after earlier." He gave a nod in acknowledgement as she left the area.**_

"I am sorry that I did not stop them from shooting you like they did. It had shocked me they would have done so." Edith said gaining a glance from the man. "You were still a _fratello_ to us, and yet, they shot you. For a long while, I thought you dead. No longer would I get to embrace your warming hugs, to hear your cocky voice as you gave jest to us around you. Liam…tried to get me to rethink about leaving the homestead, many of them did when they found out my plans, but I just could not be there knowing what they did to you."

"Did they try to harm you?" Shay asked.

"No, they didn't do such a thing to me." She replied with a small shake of her head. "They were angry that I would leave, but they knew I could not leave the life of an _Assassino_. Of the Brotherhood. My _nonni_ were born to this life, as was my parents, then later to me. It came to no surprise that I would marry into the Brotherhood as well. My bloodline is made up of an _Assassini_ line, seeing as records even date back to Ezio's brotherhood where my ancestor was first brought into the order during that time Ezio was _Mentore_."

Edith gave pause at this before letting a small sigh come forth. "It is a legacy one should be proud of and I am, truly. That my ancestor's line has continued for so long, even at such dangerous moments that death would be so close you could feel it at times." Edith went quiet in thought for a moment. "Now, I find that this long bloodline of _assassini_ will be ending with me soon."

Shay didn't say anything in reply, both knowing what was to happen. Haytham had given him a decision when Shay found they would be in search for her even though she was not of the main Assassins they needed to stop. But as she had said, she may have left the Homestead, but she did not leave her life as an assassin. The truth of that was for the six low ranked Templars having been murdered in four years. He had been given the choice of he, himself doing the deed, or Haytham would do it in his place. Ether way, the Templars wanted her to be stopped.

"Ah, here we are. Come, let us go inside and I will make us some tea. Will you mind holding my violin for a _momento_?" he gave a shake and took the instrument as they went inside. A few sew seconds later Edith had water being boiled over the stove and went back to retrieve her violin. "Take a seat, I need to put this back in its case."

Shay watched as she went to the case and gently put the instrument into its holding before looking around. He found many toys all around the cabin with one being a wooden sword and that was when it came to him. "Now that we are here, you mentioned earlier about 'they'."

Edith gave pause just before moving to sit, while giving a glance at the door to her left. "Sì, I did. I may not have seen much of Liam after that night, but there were some days he would stay here with me, when he figured out where I had gone too. It does hurt to know he does not live anymore for I did love him with all my heart. The last I had seen of Liam, it was nearly four years ago, and it was then I realized I was carrying." She sat down barely seeing anything in front of her as her thoughts took over. "I never did tell him I was with child and at that time, I was nearing six months. But, I think he knew and understood why i did not inform him. He was busy with the Brotherhood and the problems that had arose so he could not be there as much."

Shay didn't know what to say. Here in this cabin held the children of his childhood friend. "May I see them?" Edith blinked looking at the man letting a smile grace her lips. "They are my _prezioso bambini_ , Shay. Even to my friend, and my ender of life, I could never deny you from seeing them. You were family to Liam and I, a _fratello_ to me." she stood up to lead him into the room.

She moved around the bed before sitting lightly on the edge as Shay took in the two small lump that were curled into the blanket and to each other. "What are their names?"

"My daughter is named Merci and my son is named Philo. They were born on the seventeenth of August, 1758. They near the age of four soon." She replied in a whisper running her hand lightly over her son's face as he was the nearest to her. "I know, I should ask that you spare my life so that I could take care of my children." She looked up to Shay, who had continued to stare at the sleeping faces that held similar features of Liam in them. "Trust me, I do very much so, but I come from the same Brotherhood that had done so much to break the Creed I was taught from birth to uphold. I am share the same fate as _miei fratelli e sorelle_."

"They know nothing of both orders, yet I cannot help but want to teach them of their family history. Their rich bloodline" She stated. "This is why I must ask you this _favore_ , my dear friend." He turned, watching as she moved to pick up a box and stop in front of him. When she opened the box, Shay found her twin bracer set of hidden blades. "They will need a teacher to help them learn of the Eagle Vision that will be strong within their veins. You are a good man, Shay, you are kind in heart even if you became a _Templare_. I trust you to teach them some of their linage."

Edith gave him a sad smile as she went out of the room. Shay gave the twins one last glance before following to sit back down as Edith went about filling two cups with hot water, then added the tea. "Know that I can teach them to free-run, fight with a sword, and to use their Vision, but I cannot teach them of the Assassin ways. I am a Templar now."

Hands encircled his, showing him how small hers were to his. "Do not get me wrong, Shay, you are an honorable and kind man and there is a part of me that wishes for them to know of _Assassino_ ways. I also know that with you as their _mentore_ they will become curious to what you do. It has crossed my mind that it is possible they would take to becoming _Templare_ and I could not fault them if that were to happen. All I ask is that you give them a better outcome of life. More than what Liam and I could give them with how hindered we were to the Creed." She drew her hands away as her thoughts of her children's future filled her mind.

"Teach them of the tenents at least so they will have a guideline to follow." She stated softly looking into his eyes. "Do they know of me?" he asked making a smile appear on her lips. "Sì, to them you are Uncle. They have not seen you, but they know of you. It was the least I could do for the one I call _fratello_."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as sips of tea were all that was heard. "I go willingly, Shay, so do not feel guilty about you bringing me my death. It is a choice I have thought over many times. I did nothing to help you stop _Mentore,_ nor did I try to help you stop him from going after another site." Shay stood, moving to stand behind her putting a hand on her left shoulder. "Take care of my _bambini_ , brother, they are all that is left of Liam and I."

He raised his other arm to level with the back of Edith's neck. She gave no movement to the sound of the blade coming out. "At least, I will be with Liam once more." She gave a slight turn to Shay, a small smile on her lips. "And when it is your time to welcome death, I will wait with open arms to greet you as my _fratello_ once again with love." Edith turned back to look forwards, hands encircling her cup, and eyes closed in waiting.

Shay jerked his arm forward, the blade sinking into the flesh of the woman. She gave a small gasp at the pain, but that was all he heard from her. Quickly, he moved around to kneel to the right of Edith to cradle her in his arms as he looked down at her. Tears fell from her eyes, making her blue colored pools glisten with her sadness.

"It…had to…be this way…Shay." She whispered as a trickle of blood lined the side of her lips from a couple of small coughs. "T-take care…of them… _f-frate-fratello._ " She gave a cough bringing up more blood with her words. Shay brought up a hand to move some of her bangs away from her face his own eyes showing her his grief with having to do this. "They are in good hands, sister. Go now to him, he is waiting for you. I will make sure they live a good life." A smile worked over her lips after another small cough as she whispered to him. " _Bene._ "

Shay stayed kneeled, cradling her in his arms as he heard her take one last breath. Her eyes glazed over and he moved his fingers over her eyes to close them. A few seconds later, Shay moved his arms to pick Edith up bridal style and made his way outside. He followed the same path they had taken not moments before to stop just at the break in the trees where he had met with her. Gently he set her down to head back to the cabin to grab a shovel. Shay gave pause as he looked at the cabin in thought before heading inside to find something.

It had happened to be the first thing he saw when reentering. There on the wall held a small painting, rather new at that, of Edith and two babies held within her arms. It was a simple painting, but he could see the love she held in her blue eyes as she gazed down at the two bundles. Without a second thought Shay took it with him as he went back for the shovel. The minutes ticked by as he worked the earth making a large hole.

Once he finished the hole he made his way to pick Edith up once more. With her body gently brought down into the hole, Shay moved to place her arms around the painting so that she could hold the ones she held dear to her heart even in death. A hand then brushed back her hair as he gave one last look at her. As she had called him brother, he called her sister, and this would be the last he would ever see of her. Having heard her say it many times to her targets, he did so to her in respect, but his accent butchered it some. " _Requiesce in pace._ "

* * *

 **May 12** **th** **, 1777**

Shay let a small smile reach his lips at hearing the notes of a violin play in the air. The figure that did the playing stood at the bow and the wind took ahold of the music being played to carry it down to his ears. Just as her mother had played the violin, so did Merci as she held the same talent Edith had for the instrument. Both Philo and Merci were now eightteen, both carried the skills that many assassins had in the form of using the hidden blades. Only, it was Merci that took the path as a Templar.

Both where never told of the hidden war even when they asked why Shay would be gone for months or why many people would seek out Haytham when on trips to New York or Boston. It wasnt until Merci grew into a natural skill of sneaking to get answers that would later bring her to become an initiate of the Order. When Merci took the oaths to be a Templar, Shay knew she would need to know, the real truth, about what had happened to their parents. Why she and her brother didn't have them in their lives. She was indeed hurt by the knowledge but understood after a few months.

Philo followed a different path to live. As of now, Philo had stayed behind in France to assist Master Franklin with his work. It had been a tough time for the twins being separated for the first time in there life, but Shay help Merci work through it as Franklin had help Philo. His smile fell some when the notes turned sad. It had only been a few weeks now that she had last seen her brother.

The twins had even formed a bond with the Grandmaster after a few years of living in his home until Shay took them at times to sail on the sea and learn to steer a ship. Haytham had been the one to begin teaching them of other studies, during the times they were on land, which helped broaden their knowledge. Both of them worked to mentor the twins in many forms of fighting no matter where the two were at the time.

Of the two, Merci was the one gifted with the Vision. It had come as a shock to learn that Philo did not hold the skill after many attempts to get the boy to use it, only to find he would never be able to. Shay could remember the crushed look Philo had when it came to realization about the Vision he never had. It was only after meeting Franklin a year later did the boy find a passion that he came to love. Philo still trained to wield a sword and gun, but science had become his main focus.

"Could you tell me of _madre_ again, _zio_?" Shay turned to find Merci leaning against the rail near the wheel. That had been another thing Shay made sure that they had learned. English was their first language, but he made sure they knew of their mother's Italian tongue. In doing so, Shay had come to understand much more of Edith's language and could do full sentences with the twins. Even with his accent butchering it at times. "I know I have asked many times before, _zio_ , but I love listening about her. Would you tell me of _padre_ as well?"

" _Sì_ , I can, _piccolina._ Why don't you go put your violin up and I will tell you of your _genitori_ again." He stated softly. Merci gave a nod as she moved to follow his small order. " _Va bene, zio._ "

Shay took a deep breath of the salt filled air. His eyes looked ahead to the horizon before looking around his ship. The waters were calm today and many of his crew took the time to relax some before conflict came upon them. Steps came back up letting him know Merci was on her way back and when she reclaimed her spot did he begin.

* * *

 **I wanted to do a one-shot of what would happen if at least one of the Assassins at the Homestead wasn't so...against Shay for what he had done or why he did it. This was the outcome.**

 **I don't know, i just wanted to see what could happen if one of them didn't fight him when Shay came for them, or that they understood a little as to why he went about doing the purge.**

 **I guess give me your thoughts on it, my readers. This was an experiment that i wanted to do that I found a liking too. Flames will probably happen so i'm hoping to be prepared for whatever comes.**

 **Edit: Okay, so i made a mess up. Kenway doesn't die until 1781 and I had it to where he died 1777. It was my mistake that i made.**

 **2nd edit: I changed a few things around. It use to be Philo knew a lot about Templars but choice not to become one. The change now is that the twins knew very little, even about what Shay had done. That was until Merci took the oaths to become a Templar and both Shay and Haytham granted her much about the war between Templars and Assassins. Meaning Philo doesnt know it was Shay that killed them while Merci does but cant tell Philo what she knows as he is not a Templar.**


End file.
